snokkofandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Constellation
LOST CONSTELLATION QUEST FOR THE STARS - - A NIGHT UNDER THE STARS "We all look at stars differently. We all have a different perspective of the stars, but most who overlook the stars tend to wander and are lost." A thick blanket of black and white coated the sky, twinkling stars up above as the night was on full-set during the spring night. Only a gentle breeze blew by, churning the chest fur of the tall and muscular dog, his head high as he looked up into the never-ending ponderous sky. "Seiza, why do you look up into the stars each night?" A young pup's voice broke the silence between Seiza and the night sky, turning his head around to then stare down at the pup. "Come, sit." Seiza offered, his tail gently resting on his front paws as the pup scooched next to him. "You see that?" Sieza asked as he raised his right paw to point at an alliance of stars that created a constellation. Curious, the pup squinted her eyes, looking into the night sky and seeing how the aligned stars created a slender wolf in the sky, "What about it?" Sieza lowered his paw, his dandelion colored eyes fixing onto the constellation in the sky. "The sky has meaning, young one. Powerful meaning that is sacred to how we live, how we eat, how we rest at night knowing that we are going to be okay as long as the constellations are aligned and that the Gods behind the constellations remain happy." He looked over and down at the young pup, who looked up at Seiza was wide, wondrous eyes. "That constellation is called Adina Astra, a wise and powerful wolf who traveled to the Frozen Lake in quest to find more constellations. She, in her quest, turned her back to the sky and journeyed down into the earth where her stars were no longer over her head and was never seen again," Sieza let out a light exhale, smiling, "Adina disappeared once she found the stars. She was the stars. But you will know more about the stars when you are old and matted like me, young one." "Are you also the stars, Sieza?" - MANAGEMENT I''' '''Double Grouping is not only punishable but overall disrespectful and unloyal. Punishment for this will be immediate exile and not be welcomed back for at least three weeks. They are only welcomed back if a poll is completed and the majority of votes say that they should be able to come back. II Respect '''is asked by everyone in Lost Constellation, and not only to your superior ranks but to your peers. Leave your past at the door and if there is any concerns or questions, take it up to the higher ranks and they can work something out for you. This is often not punishable, but if it gets bad it can lead to demoting or exiled. '''III Drama '''is going to happen anywhere and in any group, but we ask for you to please keep the drama to a minimal. If it seems like drama is about to start or if you have conflict with anyone in the group, talk to the higher ranks and they will make sure they won't be a problem. Punishment for this can be demoted or exiled. '''IV Activity '''is wanted when joining and being in Lost Constellation, it's important for you to be on and participate in events and growing a bond with everyone as well as just generally roleplaying. If you are going to be inactive for more than 3 days at a time, you have to tell a higher rank or else you'll risk the chances of being demoted or being removed off the membercount. ''These are four simple rules that should be followed at all times, it's not hard to follow them!' - BELIEF SYSTEM CONSTELLATIONS The constellations are vital to Lost Constellation because they hold a lot of meaning to them. Constellations tell us when to eat, sleep, when to travel, when to not travel, and when we are in danger as well as many other things. All of the constellations are Gods, and there are a total of seven gods and they all hold a lot of importance. THE GODS AND CONSTELLATIONS Fish The fish is a pretty self explanatory one. The fish represents water life and hunting in the water. When Fish is visible in the sky, that means that for the next month or so there will be good flowing water with plentiful fish that swim about in the lake. Adina Astra Adina journeyed to the frozen lake, traversed unknown faraway lands. She in her quest, turned her back to the sky and journeyed down into the earth where her stars were no longer over her head and was never seen again. Adina represents traveling, if her constellation is in the sky then it means it is safe to travel. Big Snake Big snake emerged from the earth and made war upon the villages. As she wrapped herself around them, the villagers saw that they were encircled by the same big snake, and came together. Together they slew the big snake. Big Snake represents team work and friendship. Castys This star tells the story of a woman who built a tower to heaven. And for this the Gods sunk her deep into the sea. But even in the depths, she refused to die. Castys represents the power of strength and to never give up, even when things seem that they can't get better. If Castys's constellation is in the sky, it means that if there is going to be a battle, they will for sure win. Sterling the Seer This one, Sterling, is a tale of the world changing, and leaving one behind. One day, his king met a new sage, an Astronomer. She showed the king how the planets and stars orbit in regular patterns, and why. The king kicked Sterling out of his quarters for the seer had long time told the king a different story about the stars. Sterling the Seer should always be in the night sky, if she is not in the night sky then that means trouble is coming to the entire forest. The Firemaker A wanderer in the cold and dark, making a fire and huddling up to it for light and warmth. The Firemaker represents those who don't believe in the constellations. Lost. Lonely. Alone. If The Firemaker is in the sky, it means that there are still those out there who doubt the constellations' power and wisdom. Quinona Executed by some king somewhere. Her head continued to speak against her murderers for years. She was pretty annoying though. She was essentially a martyr for being a martyr. They eventually put her head in a trunk and threw it in a river. Supposedly if you put your head underwater in some river in Italy she’ll tell you about her murder. They renamed it the river of guilt. Quinona represents to always think before doing stuff, even executing and treating those who may seem in the wrong. Lots of guilt can come to those who do bad. - RANKING SYSTEM